An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a hot topic in the flat panel display research field. Compared with a liquid crystal display, OLED has advantages of low power consumption, low production cost, self-luminescent, wide view angle and fast response speed and so on. At present, in the display field of mobile phone, PDA, and digital camera and the like, OLED has taken place of the traditional LCD display screen.
A user's voluntary shutdown or an abnormal shutdown caused by a sudden power-down may occur to the existing OLED in the process of using. In the case of the sudden power-down, there exist in the OLED display panel the phenomenon that pixel charges remained inside respective display pixels to make transistors inside the display pixels produce stress, which causes that images stagnate and fade away gradually within a short period of time after the display screen is powered down. This abnormal phenomenon becomes shutdown image sticking, and the shutdown image sticking would leave a mark inside the display screen. Residual images may be viewed when the display screen is power on next time, which influences the user's visual perception.
Therefore, how to eliminate the shutdown image sticking phenomenon when OLED is shut down abnormally is a problem urgently to be solved in the OLED display field.